Unwedded Matrimony
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. He was Sanada Genichirou's spouse. His wife, his partner in everything except name... and marriage. Semi AU. Alpha Pair.


Mitsukai here again, with another oneshot. You guys wouldn't believe how many unfinished plots I have for this pair, and I've managed to find some inspiration to finish one of those, and this one just happened to be one of those plots. I have almost 40 of them. FORTY PLOTS for Alpha Pair. It's insane just how much characters and plot angles I have for these guys to the point that one would think that I would've been tired of them. But this is what you call dedication, I suppose. I sincerely beleive that they are made for each other, and, even if told otherwise, it's fine. But a person can dream, can't he?

This is one of my shorter plots, since I didn't delve into detail like I always do in my stories, and this change of pace will be good, since I try to balance just how much I could put in a story.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Alpha Pair. Somewhat AU. Might be OOC, some typos.

* * *

><p>Yukimura Seiichi was, by all means, a person with a sense of right and wrong. He knew when to draw the line when it came to certain things that could potentially harm or hurt his family, friends and loved ones. He knew that it wasn't right to kill someone, he knew that it's right to help people when they were in distress, and followed the laws of society accordingly.<p>

However, falling in love tended to blur the lines between right and wrong. Rationality can become insanity in an instant, and even the most logical of people would be able to do the most ridiculous things, just because they were simply in love.

So when he came to his best friend's wedding and congratulated the newlywed couple while covertly lacing the groom's fingers in his own during the reception, he felt no guilt, no regret.

Simply because he was in love with the wedding's groom.

And when he was in the veranda, exchanging deep, flavorful kisses with the said man, risking everything in a few stolen moments with the man he loved, he felt elated, joyful, even though his lover now belonged to another woman.

It helped that the groom, Sanada Genichirou, was also in love with him.

As he thought about it now, being another man's mistress was the last thing he wanted in his life. His future was supposed to be set, turning pro, winning the Grand Slam, and retiring early before some young upstart managed to beat him. But fate worked in mysterious, sometimes unpredictable ways, and now here he was, a Psychology graduate, working as a curator in an art museum, a ring in his finger though he was never married, idly stirring his drink as he waited in a small, quaint café for his beloved, who was just returning from work.

Being the 'other woman' was, at times, stressful, dangerous even, but it was the risk factor that made it so exhilarating, the unspeakable taboo of it titillating, and the challenge of it intoxicating. There was just something about being the hidden lover that made it so appealing to him, and Yukimura Seiichi was the type of person to accept any kind of challenge, especially with such high stakes like this, that you had everything to lose if you lost. Truthfully, it wasn't the best life he could have, but it was the life he wanted.

He never thought that being his best-friend-turned-lover's mistress would make his life so different, to feel that he was defying the norm so exciting. He and Sanada had always been close; it lessened the suspicion that something inappropriate might be going on, and the fact that they're both male let people simply assume that they were just too close to be separated, and even having a wife wasn't going to ruin their relationship.

Yukimura chuckled. If only they knew.

Sanada came home to him about three to four times a week, frequent enough to make him feel that _he_ was the wife and Sanada's wife his mistress. He was amused to find out that Sanada kept more clothes in their house than at his wife's, and that he attended to Sanada's needs like a wife would made him think that, yes, he was certainly the spouse now, something that he teased Sanada about countless times.

"I'll go to my mistress now, Seiichi."

That would always be Sanada's parting words, playing along with him, and Yukimura would always give him a kiss, murmuring back his own line,

"But make sure to always come back to me, _danna-sama_."

He did. Sanada always did.

Their domestic life was quiet but fulfilling, as they talked about their work and their everyday lives like a normal couple would, even Sanada talked about his wife openly, hiding nothing from him, something that Yukimura loved and appreciated about him, as they would sit down on the couch, Sanada's head in his lap, fingering the black locks as he ran his fingers through short, spiky hair.

Sanada's marriage was arranged, as he came from a very strict, traditional family. He, in particular, didn't want it at all, having found his true love early on, and would rather be disowned than marry a girl whom he knew he would just hurt with his infidelity. But knowing the Sanada family well and fearing for his lover's future, Yukimura didn't allow him to choose between him and his family, supporting the engagement completely, though it pained him deeply inside to do so. Sanada's arranged marriage was the major dissent in their relationship, and had caused more heartbreaks for the both of them than the whole time they've been together.

"_Why are you always pushing me away! I won't allow myself to marry someone when you're going to be hurt from it! Why are you forcing me to marry someone I don't love!"_

"_You don't understand! I won't let you choose between me and your family! Think about your future! If you choose me, your future would be ruined!"_

"_I couldn't care less, Seiichi! You're the most important person to me! I won't throw you away that easily!"_

"_But you have to! This is reality, Genichirou! Do you really think that your family will accept me if they learn about the truth! If anything, they're going to blame me for turning you into like this! I don't want to hurt you if that happens!"_

"_But you're already hurting me! Why are you running away! I thought we decided to fight through this together!"_

"_It's different this time! I don't want to see you walk that aisle, but we have no choice! Your family will hate you, and I don't want you to feel guilty of it! Please understand! I'm doing this because I love you so much that I never want you to regret loving me in return!" _

At that time, they fought every day, almost escalating to physical violence, hurt each other's feelings to the point that they both just wanted to end it all. They wanted to forgive, to forget, to return to that time when they're both happy and content, but they can't bear to take back the words they said, stubbornly holding on to their pride, both convinced that they were both right and the other wrong. Yukimura could never remember a time wherein he cried himself to sleep except at those times, sick of lying to himself and to his lover, regretting the words he said, wanting nothing but to be taken away to some faraway place wherein he could live peacefully with his beloved forevermore.

But reality was cruel. Sanada agreed to the engagement, not that he had a choice in the matter, and to add salt to the wound, Yukimura was asked to be the best man, a position he accepted gracefully, not noticing the painful look in Sanada's eyes. It was a stalemate that lasted until the night of Sanada's bachelor party, which was done in a classic 5-star hotel. Naturally, Yukimura was invited. And, unable to bear the extreme loneliness and hurt he felt from always fighting about the matter with his lover, he settled the score with a compromise that had been lingering in his mind for some time, but had never thought about seriously at that point.

What would it feel like to become a man's mistress?

As expected, Sanada quickly rejected the idea at first, the sheer disbelief on his face making Yukimura laugh for the first time in quite a while.

"_Why not? It's a win-win situation for us."_

He could never forget how Sanada looked at that time.

"_Absolutely not. You will not degrade yourself to that level, Seiichi. I won't allow it." _Sanada sounded so serious that time, Yukimura remembered with a smile. _"You're the man I love, if anything, you're the one I'm supposed to be marrying, not her."_

Sanada had refused the idea, not because it was ethically and morally wrong to cheat on your lawfully-wedded wife, but because it entailed an illicit, forbidden relationship with the person he loved. Granted, Yukimura didn't like the sneaking around idea at first, but the idea of being Sanada's mis– no, he used the term _courtesan_ now because Sanada didn't like it, sounded more and more appealing to him each second. If anything, it would keep his life from being a bore.

It would keep their relationship going, while keeping Sanada in good terms with his family. It was going to be a hard task, but most men keep mistresses anyway, so why should Sanada be different?

He didn't like thought of sharing Sanada with anyone else, but as long as he had Sanada's heart, then he would be satisfied.

"Seiichi?" He didn't realize that he had closed his eyes in nostalgic remembrance, and had opened them again to look down at his obviously worried lover. "What's wrong?"

Yukimura sighed, smiling slightly. "Nothing. Just thinking how far we got through." He reached for Sanada's ringed hand and laced their fingers together. "And to think that you've switched your wedding ring at the last moment."

"I wasn't marrying her." Sanada rolled his eyes slightly, pulling their joined hands up and pressing it to his lips. "The only person I would marry is you."

Yukimura chuckled, toying with the silver ring that nestled proudly on his lover's finger. "Does she even realize that the ring you're wearing doesn't have her name on it?"

"I always wear it, so she wouldn't have the chance to know." Sanada pushed himself up slightly, pausing just before touching the other's lips, before whispering.

"And I never intend for her to find out until death do us part."

And as he received the sweet kiss from his wonderful partner, Yukimura couldn't help but smile in triumph. Because the wedding ring his lover always wore, when looked at the inner side, didn't have his wife's first name on it, as was expected. Instead, what was engraved was a pair of familiar kanji, one that was very much familiar with the both of them.

_Seiichi._

And it was, in his own way, metaphorically flipping off the universe for thinking that their love wouldn't have a happy ending.

* * *

><p>As I've said, I have almost FORTY plans for these guys, and I wonder if they're tired of me already. I hope not. Those plots include multi-chapter stories. I just hope that I'll be able to clear my hard drive of unfinished Alpha Pair stories.<p>

Reviews and comments appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
